Mission Mistake
by Dobby123
Summary: This wasn't suppose to happen. How could you let such a mistake go unnotice? Now he's probably dead. Don't you dare blame him. Just like a good shinobi he follow orders without question. If he's dead it's your fault. Maybe a little romance
1. Prologue

Prologue

It wasn't supposed to happen like this. In fact I'm not even supposed to be here. So how did this happen. My mission was simple. Take a scroll to the Grass and leave. That's it, so what went wrong? I did the mission, so how in the world did it turn into an A-rank mission. What ever happen it ruin everything. My teammates are dead I'm somewhere, but I don't know where. And I'm pretty sure I'm not coming out of this alive. They want information. What they want pretty much told me I was sent on the wrong mission. I tell them it's a mistake that I am nothing, but a mere chunin and they believe me. Now they want to know how to access the Leaf Village and that I won't give them. This mission is a mistake. Mission Mistake.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

They want something that they can't get. Is it wrong to deny that person of that thing? Yes and no. When that thing isn't what that person need, that person can deny it. But when it's something they want they can give. But there is a saying, 'You can't always get what you want.' Iruka made a perfect example of that saying.

Iruka P.O.V

Hanging from the ceiling all he could do was just to keep living. If he didn't have to die then he wasn't. His captures figure that once he gets it into his head that he wasn't going to be save he's spill everything about Konoha. But they don't know him. He was more loyal to his home then they are probably were.

"Come on you Chunin," his captor Jile. Toyed with his badly beaten back. His back was beaten and whip all the way to his very flesh. Jile got the results he wanted from Iruka. He pokes harder and harder until he uses chakra to burn into the flesh.

"I've been thinking sensei," Jile said poking and scratching at Iruka back. "There must be something you want. Fame, power, wealth, recognition, something. So which is it?"

Iruka breathe out in a raspy voice nothing.

Jile got mad and slash repeatedly at Iruka back until he got over raising temper. "Revenge you must want revenge." It wasn't a question. "Your Hokage had sent you on a death mission that was meant for an ANBU or three Junín. But no she sends out a Chunin that didn't get so much of a debrief on what he was handling. And to make things worst you've been here a month and you tell me you haven't send anybody to find you. You can't lie to me and say they're coming for you."

Iruka smiled, "I never said they would come for me. For all I know they could've forgotten about me. I am, but a chunin." Jile growled. Iruka was able to tell Jile rank. Chunin he must be an under appreciated shinobi not even getting acknowledge for every successful mission he had.

Iruka sort of felt sorry for him, but Iruka was getting tired and he wanted to sleep. Not for long just long enough to get his barrens together so he was going to go to sleep retreating to his inner self.

_**Flash Back**_

_**A month ago:**_

_**Iruka went to the mission room expecting the usual chaos. But that turned out not only to be slow, but surprising. **_

_**Genma his shift buddy and best friend had given him a wide smile saying, "I can't believe you're going on a mission."  
Iruka gave Genma an owlish look before it had clicked. "Oh that's cool. What rank it's suppose to be a C-rank mission. I didn't read it. The last person on shift told me that it's a simple mission to the grass. You're supposed to show up and they'll debrief you from there. Its three week and it requested for you specifically."**_

_**Iruka being loyal and respectful never even question it. **_

_**Flash Back End**_

Thanks to his carelessness the mission turned out to be a mix up, but he didn't figure it out or decide to look until after he had reach the grass border. By that time he was ambush and was brought here. Iruka sigh to himself, at least he was to take down four before he was taken down. Iruka wanted to stretched, but he been hanging for so long. He's not even sure if he would be moving the same way anymore.

Iruka thoughts went back to the girl that helps him stay alive. If it wasn't for the salve she put on his back. He would've died from the infection. The salve didn't heal him it was a protective coat. It numbs the pain and let the self healing not be too painful.

He's upset that he never got to learn her name. Oh well he'll have to worry about later after his nap.

………………………………………………………………………

It's been a month since he last left Konoha. The days were long and unsuccessful. The ANBU and Kakashi team were still going around and we finally got a lead. It was where Iruka mission took him to the grass.

_**Flash back**_

_**Naruto was mad, no Naruto was furious. He was enraged that somebody who cared about a long time could probably be dead. **_

"_**How could you let this happen?" He cried.**_

_**Kakashi didn't see what the big deal was, then again he just got back from a mission of his own so he didn't know except from excerpts of gossip he'd been hearing. Something about a mixed up scroll. Talk about a big blunder. Mixing up scrolls is serious depending on what the contents were.**_

_**Kakashi thought about it and he think it was a scroll of forbidden jutsus being returned to the grass country.**_

"_**Kakashi," the Godaime said. "As I'm sure you heard of what happen or at least a little bit of a problem. It turns out while my ANBU was sent to one part of the grass country for one mission a chunin was sent out with a forbidden scroll. There's no telling if the enemy have the scroll yet or if the chunin have it yet, but that's your mission is to find the chunin and get the scroll.**_

_**Flash back End**_

Umino Iruka, why haven't I notice him before?

………………………………………………………………………

Jile came back with a much calmer look after yesterday failure. This time he had a plan that would make him talk.

"Sensei, how are you doing," When Iruka didn't answer he kept going. "Did you know I have a spy in the village?" No reaction. "He was the one who took my offer when I told him he needed to give the weakest chunin the forbidden scroll. Boy was he thrill." Iruka only sigh. Jile had a big smile on his face. "He told me that he knew the perfect person to give the mission to. He said you." Jile chuckled as Iruka finally looked at him. "Boy was that man a jealous person. He would rant constantly for days in on how every body would worship the ground you walk on. You a mere chunin get praises that are fit for a jounin. He wanted you out of the picture. That's why he gave you the scroll, because it would've been easy to kill you. I guess there are always flaws in a great plan, don't you think?"

Iruka chuckled, "If you think that's going to make me tell you anything then you're wrong."

Jile smiled not fazed in the slightest. "Word on Konoha streets they're honestly thinking about MIS (Missing in Action)." Jile smiled was wiped out when Iruka smirk.

"What do you know all the more reason not to tell you." Jile literally growled as he proceeded with ripping Iruka's back to shreds.

………………………………………………………………………

**There you go. I hope you enjoy it.**


	3. Chapter 2

Mission Mistake Chapter 2

Kakashi team gotten a lead it was a small one, but it would have to do. It was said that somebody heard about a captured ninja. They said they didn't know where he was from, but whatever he is he's pretty loyal. It was lead hopefully they'll get to the bottom of the of the mission chunin.

Here they were in the rock country couldn't get any better then this. And now they were stuck trying to find a missing ninja. Jeez can this get anymore painful.

"I feel bad for that man," Kakashi looked up from the table to see to women. One looks like she came straight out of the red light district and the other look like a nurse. The nurse continues, "I really wish he just tell Jile where that scroll is so he can get out of here alive. I can't stand to go in the room to see his back the way it is."

"You got to hold out a little longer Mira, he'll eventually give or they'll abandon him." The other women said.

Mira snapped, "You don't understand Heather even if he doesn't talk they might try and turn him against his people."

"Didn't you say he was loyal to that village his," Heather said.

"Uh-huh," Mira said.

"Then there is no way he'll give it up, if his own people forgotten about him, that's all the more reason to not tell. He's suffering for his village." Heather said soothing the young nurse. "If it's not for the village then it's for his special love ones."

Kakashi twitch at that. My god I don't get it. "Excuse me ladies," he didn't exactly remember when he got up, but he did. "I couldn't help, but overhear the conversation."

The nurse frowned, "This isn't something to gossip about."

Kakashi gave her a one eye smile, "But of course. What I wanted to know what the ninja looked like."  
Kakashi was glad that the two was smart enough to be suspicious. And they say civilians are gullible.

"Why should I? So you can kidnap him too?"

"A little while ago a chunin went on a mission with the wrong scroll. It was a forbidden scroll. If any of the enemies get a hold to it. That will be very bad. Unfortunately the ninja from my village got attack and now we're trying to find him." The two women looked at him in awe. "If you can tell me what he looks like I may be able to save him."

"Then it would be pointless." Mira snorted.  
Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "I guess it would be. How about this if the information isn't what I need, then I'll still go and rescue that ninja." While Heather brightens, Mira mood darkened.

"And why should I?"

"There's a fifty-fifty chance of him being save."

"It's not that easy, I known him for all my life and he never let his guard down.

………………………………………………………………………

Kakashi and Mira were walking to what look like a cave. Well actually it was Mira and Elizabeth. Well the thing was when Kakashi got into the rock country he was already in a disguised. But Mira said it would be best to go as a girl.

"Okay why am I a girl?" Kakashi asked mildly disgusted. It wasn't that Kakashi had a problem with women it just that in all his time of being a ninja. He never had to work so hard to form a henge. In his younger days he didn't have to worry about disguises. He was five for crying out loud who would suspect a thing? So here Kakashi at the enemy headquarters, he had only two days to get Iruka out of here.

"Because the last time I brought a man over here, he didn't live to see the next day."

Kakashi halted.

"My brother is very possessive with his things and his family is one of them and his toys are second. My brother didn't like the fact I was dating he has problems. Jile don't see me as a twenty year old he sees me as the sweet, innocent step sister he vowed to protect." Mira sigh. "If I brought a girl over he wouldn't care. But he will be suspicious. So stay on your guard and avoid as many people as possible, clear?"

Kakashi nodded.

"I'm going to show you the room only one time, so we better hurry up before Jile torture session is over. And from there you're on your own. With any luck you won't be seen, by anybody else."

"He works alone." It wasn't a question.

"You can say that." Mira said. "There are several people working together for different reasons and motives. You have to be careful. There are some days or night where he's completely alone; doing that time I put salve on his back."

"So you're…"

"No I'm not; otherwise I would've gotten him out already. Here is an extra salve it doesn't heal it protect his back from any infection. When do rescue him put this shirt on him and don't lay him on his back. Here is the place." They both heard slashing and yelling. "What ever you do you have to rely on "your" strength alone."  
"Why?"

"This place is extremely sensitive to people chakra other then Jile's, so no chakra."

The more Mira gave him the dos and the don'ts. Kakashi just realized just how next to impossible this mission was because there was no opening. It's a one-shot.

"You may strong, but when my brother realizes something of his is gone, he's probably worst then a demon." Mira said shuttering at the memories and the scars she got when she got in his way.

"Come to my room and you can stay here until night. My brother and I have dinner around 7:30 and 8:00. So by that time you and make an attempt to get him out. Okay?"

Kakashi nodded.

……………………………………………………………………....

The room was cold and Iruka was breaking out in a boat load of goose bumps. He wanted to whine, but he wouldn't give the man a satisfaction of anything. If Iruka was going to be miserable, so was he. He waited after Jile stop screaming. At that moment he missed the sound, but he could go for a happier tone.

"It looks like my sister is home for the evening. You know maybe if you tell me where you hid the scroll I'll give you a reward. You could be apart of my family, what do you say?" Iruka already retreated into himself and Jile never waited for an answer anyway.

Iruka body hearted so much and yet it didn't either. Maybe it was his mental pain or his physical pain. He wanted to die. He did his job although it was a complete failure, but he succeeded in keeping his loyalty, that meant something right?

He didn't know how long he was there it could've been hours or days.

He didn't notice anybody came into the room until he saw he saw silver hair come into his line of view.

"Don't worry Iruka-sensei you're safe now." However it was too late Iruka forgot the meaning of the word safe.

………………………………………………………………………

Kakashi stood; he had felt something like a pain in his chest. He knew it was time to go. Now or never.

Mira looked up from her book noticing the change in the air.

"Now?"

Kakashi nodded.

"Good luck."

"His name is Umino Iruka; he's an academy, a chunin of the Hidden Village in the Leaf. My name Hatake Kakashi, we're in your debts."

Mira snorted, Kakashi smile or at least Elizabeth smiled. "Don't worry about it, I didn't do anything."

"You kept him alive." Kakashi prompt.

"That was on his own will even though he wishes for nothing but death." Mira let a tear slip. "Promise me you'll protect him."

"Of course," he vowed. Although he wasn't sure if his students was going to let him get close to their sensei after this.

Before leaving the room he told her to visit them in Konoha. Kakashi ran as fast he could to the hideout. He felt that every second he wasted was the less chances of saving Iruka.

When Kakashi got to the door he listen carefully and made sure that nobody else was in the room and went in.

Kakashi almost gagged at the stench of blood and urine. They looked like they only hosed him down. Miraculously the flood was only in the center of the room, so Kakashi knew he wasn't going to track any blood.  
Iruka body was torn. And it became increasingly difficult to get him down without messing with his wounds. After untangling his chains Kakashi put him over his shoulders and fled into the night.

The mission was over he got the chunin and the location of the scroll.

………………………………………………………………………

**Is this the end…**


	4. Chapter 3

Mission Mistake Chapter 3

It has been almost a week since we got Iruka back to Konoha and it was stupid of me, of us to think that Iruka was going to go back to normal after the abuse he went through.

"Damn it," Kakashi cursed alerting his hounds. Why is he always on my mind? He was just a mission and that's it so why do I always find myself at the hospital instead of the monument?

Kakashi berated himself for his weakness and went to train, but he couldn't concentrate which made his hounds worry, not that he notice since his mind was elsewhere. The dogs were worried now, their master never drop his guard no matter what circumstances he's in. As far as they were concern an enemy can drop by and kill him and he wouldn't notice.

This had to be reported to Lady Tsunade.  
………………………………………………………………………

Pakkun had poofed into the Hokage room and Lady Tsunade look like she definitely didn't want to be bothered.

"It's about the kid."

………………………………………………………………………

Naruto was sitting next to Iruka who was looking around the room like it was his first time being in it.

Ibiki told them that his mind hasn't gotten the fact that he's safe now. His mind still thinks that he's being torture for information that even though he hasn't been torture. That's why when he seems to want to say something and we respond he immediately close his mouth.

Ibiki also said that when he does get his senses back he's going to have to learn to trust again. So at that time he'll probably be at his most vulnerable or worst.

Naruto sigh as he went back to combing Iruka's hair. He just hoped that he would come back to them, until then he would protect him.

………………………………………………………………………

Ibiki sigh, him of all people. Despite only meeting that Iruka guy a couple of times he grown to like the man. He respected the man to be able to handle all those kids and still be sane by the end of the month. He got to give that chunin props. Maybe they won't look down on chunins anymore or at least show acknowledge the fact that chunins are worthy of their titles.

A knock on the shook me out of reverie. Well it's out of my hand for the time being.

……………………………………………………………………....

Lady Tsunade leaned back in her chair and thought about what Pakkun had said. "This is something and you said something about him being like this since he left the rock village."

Pakkun amended his choice of words, "We can only assume that. We're not sure, but we were just hoping that you wouldn't put him on a mission yet at least until he, um, get his thoughts together."  
"I can do this, but he's not going to take it well."

………………………………………………………………………

Iruka was finally able to get started on his therapy. Well his arm therapy. With the tears in his arms and shoulders he was lucky enough not to be having surgery. His arms won't be properly functioning anymore in short terms he won't be a shinobi anymore. He doesn't seem to understand at the moment. Not that it had mattered. Iruka was gone as far as anybody else knew. Iruka don't recognize anybody. He's still in his nightmare and he won't talk to anybody. He… He was loyal till the very end. Now it was up to him to live a normal healthy life.

"Umino-san," a nurse came in and took his right arm. "It's time for your therapy."

Iruka stared with his blank eyes. The nurse sighs. She didn't know much about Umino-san, because he wasn't a regular patient, but he was a visitor. He always came in with a smile as if to cheer everybody up. The nurse couldn't help, but think how grateful she was when she felt that she could stand another day with watching the very patient she nurse die, but _he_ was the one who reminded her why she chose to be a nurse to keep everybody happy. But when she sees him, she can't help, but feel that she failed somehow.

……………………………………………………………………....

Kakashi was in Lady Tsunade office. He was surprised to hear her talk about him taking a months vacation so needless to say. He was suspicious.

"Okay, what is this about?" Kakashi wasn't going to play idiot and Kakashi knew that Lady Tsunade wanted to say it out right.

"Okay people been worry about your behavior and they wanted you taken of missions for a while."

"So they think I'll be a liability on missions," Kakashi asked.

"Pretty much and when you think about you been gone for a month in a half, so you could use the break anyways. Any objections?"

Kakashi shrug, "Like I have a choice."

Lady Tsunade smirks.

…………………………………………………................................

Iruka stared in the room just waiting for something to happen. He waited and waited until he finally got his arms to work again and he used a release jutsu before he finally realized he was home again.

………………………………………………………………………

**Sorry for the shortness but it had to be. Iruka finally got his hands working again. He sees that in no way that he been deceive, but does he feel safe anymore.**


	5. Chapter 4

Mission Mistake Chapter 4

Iruka woke up at the crack of dawn. He just couldn't believe how much he missed watching the rising sun. He smiled as he opened the window and was greeted at a sight of an ANBU he reared so fast that he fell. He wasn't use to using his legs, in fact he was surprise that he could move at all, but he just couldn't quite handle his body and it was very painful using a simple release jutsu. His voice felt raw even after drinking three cups of water.

He can't really use his voice, so when the ANBU asked him whether he was alright he stared like an awed out idiot. The ANBU made an attempt to grab him and out of sheer reflect or fear he leapt away. Iruka blushed embarrass he would do that, but the ANBU wasn't surprised at all or at least that was what he would like to think.

The ANBU back up and disappeared before a familiar nurse came in. The nurse was surprised as she walked up to him.

"Umino-san what are you doing out of bed?" The nurse made tried to touch him, but he moved away again. The woman smiled and bent down. "I know you know that you're home, but you're still afraid aren't you. You try to put on a brave front or you mentally beat yourself up over the fact that you can't let yourself get to close to others. Don't rush yourself it takes time. I'll be back in a few to check up on you." The nurse quietly left the room.

Iruka hadn't realized he started crying.

It hurts, he thought as he lifted himself off the floor. He was glad he was home again and his biggest fear was rejecting his love ones.

……………………………………………………………………....

Sasuke watch as Naruto stared at the lake that team seven agreed to meet at. Well it was actually just Naruto and him. Sasuke sigh he missed Naruto happiness. Well he couldn't blame him he almost lost somebody he called family. Iruka was always there for him when others weren't. Sasuke couldn't say he understood how Naruto felt because he had a family whereas Naruto didn't. Naruto was always alone until Iruka came along. When Iruka disappeared for a month Naruto was devastated. Now Iruka mental state is as messed up as physical state.

Sasuke pushed Naruto into the lake. Then blond boy let out a yowl and hissed at Sasuke.

"Staring at the water and moping about sensei is not going to make him get better sooner and it's not good for you. For sensei to come back to us we have to be there to support him, don't you think."

Naruto nodded.

………………………………………………………………………

_The sun was bright as ever, but what do you expect it's spring. Iruka decided to take his students out to the fields. The girls were making flower crown and the boys were wrestling._

"_Iruka-sensei," A voice shouted, a flash of yellow tackled the man into the flowery field._

"_Hello Hokage-sama," Iruka said trying to bow which was hard to do in his position._

_The blond sun scowled, "Sensei," he whined. "I told you not to call me that."_

_Iruka couldn't help but chuckle. _

"_Sensei," Naruto voice became eerily low. Iruka looked down to see Naruto eyes were glowing red. The Kyubbi! Iruka tried to get up, but the Kyubbi had him in a vice like grip it was impossible to move. "Where is it?" Iruka was flipped on his stomach and he started to panic. _

"_W-where's what?" He asked trying to stay calm. It was the only thing he could do._

"_Wrong answer sensei," Iruka looked up to see Sasuke holding a wipe and an image of Jile flashed in his mind and he started screaming. _

Iruka woke up screaming and three people enter the room four if you counted the ANBU who was hiding in the corner. Iruka saw the nurse, and Naruto his heart slowed down a bit when he saw Naruto at least he think it was and then he saw Sasuke and he started screaming.

"Kill me, kill me already you stupid bastard," He started throwing things at him. "I'm not telling you anything so you might as well get rid of me. Go away, go away." Iruka were so violent that it took everybody in the room to calm him do. But he got a loose so many times and he manage to stab Sasuke in the eye. "I don't care what you do to me," This time he talking to Naruto. "Bring Naruto back give him back he doesn't belong to you. Give him back, give him back to me. You demon! Give my Naruto back." Iruka was crying now still tossing and knocking things over until Lady Tsunade and Kakashi came in and was able to calm the poor frantic and delirious teacher.

Iruka left behind a lot of broken hearts, it was official the lost their Iruka. Naruto was crying, Sasuke was bleeding all over the floor, Kakashi was talking to the ANBU, and Tsunade was barking orders left and right. It was time to move sensei up stairs to the mental ward.

It was a sad day in Konoha when the father figure and the kind, but quick-temper teacher became mentally unstable.

………………………………………………………………………

**Once again sorry about the short chapter, but next the next chapter will be longer, I promise. I'm going to try my best with 10 pages.**


	6. Chapter 5

**I'm glad my story is doing well, but what's bothering me is that I probably should do sequels to my stories. What do you think? Yes, No, Maybe so. Don't know? Same here. What a pain.**

* * *

Mission Mistake Chapter 5

The news about Umino Iruka didn't get out until the next day and so many people didn't believe. Hell even the Hyuuga leader, Hiashi had came to confirm as what was a 'ridiculous' rumor and left very angry.

Lady Tsunade made sure that nobody and she meant nobody come into her office. She just couldn't believe how much of an impression that one man made on the entire village.

"It really took everybody by surprise." Lady Tsunade looked up to see Kakashi enter the room by window.

"It's all my fault," Lady Tsunade said her cheeks were tinted so she was drunk.

"It's nobody fault, what ever happened, happened it couldn't be helped." Kakashi said trying to calm her down and pulled her bottle away. "And drinking wouldn't solve your problem, isn't that what he said to you?"

Tsunade chuckled a bit, "He and Shizune made a perfect team. When Shizune wasn't here, Iruka was and made sure I'd stayed in line. I can't tell you how many times I had got into arguments with Homura and Koharu and Iruka always manage to get us to calm down, by putting his inputs in." Lady Tsunade smiled. "He earned a few of the ANBU's respect when he nailed Ibiki-san in the forehead with a veto stamp. He always had a temper."

Kakashi was sniggering at the memory.

"Ah, he always left a nice, but scary impression on people and he always got his revenge." The two shuttered recalling the time the received his 'punishments' as he call it.

"Heh, I'm going to miss him for the time being." Lady Tsunade eyes widen.

"What?"  
"I don't believe Iruka is going to leave us like that. He's going to grow old and fight many battles with us and die and honorable death. He's going to watch his former students make it to jounin level and make it into the ANBU. He's going to be there for Naruto when he becomes the Hokage and he's going to teach all the Rookie 9 children. Iruka won't leave us like that. I just hope Naruto sees that."  
Lady Tsunade sighs as she thought about the brat. He's like a brother to her and it just killed her to see him so broken.

………………………………………………………………………

Jiraiya didn't know what to do with the crest fallen vessel.

"Come on kid you have to get over it," Jiraiya wished he could've taken those words back because Naruto exploded.

"How can I get over something like that?" Naruto got up and started ranting raving. "Iruka-sensei mind is wiped clean he don't remember me, he don't remember who he was, he forgotten all of his morals. How can I get over the fact that Iruka-sensei done something he never done before, Jiraiya-san? He raised his hands, the hands he vowed to care and nurtured with and stabbed his former student in the eye with. He yelled and screams and called me a demon oh he wasn't seeing me, he was seeing this demon begging and screaming for him to give me back. The hate, the fear it was too agonizing to watch."

"Nar…"

Naruto got up abruptly avoiding Jiraiya's touch. "I'm going back." Naruto disappeared.

………………………………………………………………………

Sakura watch Sasuke touch his right eye again. When they finally tore Iruka-sensei away from that knife and injected some seductive on him. Sakura performed the surgery on his eye.

"How you feeling Sasuke," Notice that she said it without honorifics.

"Fine Sakura, what about sensei," Sasuke asked.

"Why do you care?" She gave him another shot.

"Indeed, why do I care? Maybe it's because I respect him."

Sakura burst out laughing. "You? Respect? Wow I never thought I hear you say that. Since when do you respect people?"

"I always respected people, you just wasn't one of them." A year ago that would've hurt her feelings. "Iruka-sensei was the only one who didn't pity me when my family died. Or treated me like some prince that need protection. He saw me for myself and not because of my name. He never compared me to my brother and he stood up to dad when he tried to force me into a genin because me brother graduated when he was six and I was about to turn seven. He reward me when I did good, scolded me when I did bad. He was a father to me, well more of a father that my own dad. He was there for me, he train with me and Naruto. He treated us to lunch; he helped me improve my fire jutsu even though I wasn't improving. He had everlasting patience and the one thing I regretted not doing was thanking him." Sakura mouth was a gap. She had no idea that the Uchiha felt that way. She felt so bad now, not that she didn't feel bad before, but she was sorry that she didn't try to understand him.

"So how's Iruka-sensei?"

"He's well as far as physical, but mentally we couldn't save him." Sakura was crying. "We missed the genjutsu. He's like a child. At least from what I've heard they're not letting anybody see him. SO I don't know."

Sasuke sighs.

………………………………………………………………………

"Umino-san," the nurse from downstairs was going to be watching over Iruka since he seems okay with her. Nobody really approve of that order, but they weren't going to say that in front of Lady Tsunade. "You should be lying down." Iruka was staring out of the window with a curious gaze. The nurse, Yulee, knew he was staring at the water fountain. She smiles, "When you get your rest we can go to the fountain if you like." Still no response. She tapped Iruka on the shoulder and turns him around. She had to chuck back a sniffle as she saw that there was nothing foggy gaze in his eyes. "It's time for you to go to sleep."

………………………………………………………………………

Naruto slammed his fist on the table.

"And why on earth not," He was taking this better then anyone suspected.

"We need to make sure he doesn't stab somebody again," Tsunade was tired, and she couldn't keep the bluntness out of her voice.

"Jeez, blunt much," Kakashi said rolling his eyes. "Look kids, Iruka is unfit to see you all and even if you do go see him, he has no memories of anybody so, that's the problem. We don't want to cause anymore stress then he already have."

The room was quite. Naruto left the room; Sasuke followed the best he could without bumping in to a wall, Sakura bowed and left just as quietly.

"Was I harsh?" Lady Tsunade asked.

"No they wanted to know why and you told them," Kakashi shrug. "They're shinobies not babies, it was going to happen sooner or later. Whether it happens to themselves or somebody close to them, they'll just have to learn and accept the fact that it happens. It was just unexpected."

They sigh, "What is the possibility of getting him back though?"

A pair of golden eyes stared at blue and said, "He manage to get back on his on the first time, there is no doubt in my mind that he won't do it again."

"A fifty-fifty chance maybe?"

"A fifty-fifty chance definitely."

………………………………………………………………………

A woman with short dark hair, bright eyes, and pale skin enter the gates of Konoha with a smile.  
"So this is Konoha, ehh?"

* * *

**Sorry for the wait. I hope I succeed in at least 2000 words if not a little more. Anyways now that Mira is here I wonder what's going to happen. Will there be romance or plots. Will team seven ever see Iruka-sensei or will they be ban to see him. Time will tell in the next chapter.**

**I think I need to make a poll again. Would that work out. Yes, no, or maybe. Don't know, don't care.**

**Ha, I crack myself up.**

* * *

**Anyways thank you for reading my story. Bye, bye, for now.**

**Dobby123**


	7. Chapter 6

**__**

Hey, this is a pretty short chapter. Sorry, I'm so sorry, but this chapter was really meant for a few people especially Mira. Next chapter will mostly be Iruka and Mira. Kakashi too, and memories, but other then that I have to write the chapter, heh. But I really thank you guys for your support and all. And it'll get better from there.

Oh don't forget if you want a personal favorite of your story to be updated please tell me. I'm totally absentminded so I'll forget which story to update.

* * *

Mission Mistake Chapter 6

It was a quite evening when the visitor came to Konoha. The dark hair women went up to the village guards.

"Excuse me, but I was wondering if Kakashi Hatake is here."

The two guards raised an eyebrow suspicious of the women.

The spiky hair man asks, "And what business do you have with him?"

"He told me to come and visit the village when I had the chance." The guards scoffed at the comment. To think Hatake Kakashi would say that to that to a mere civilian.

The pale women smiled as the two men mocked her. "Let me tell you something that no other knows about." She leaned in very closely. "It's a good thing that Iruka survive for a month, don't you think?"

The two stared at her without any emotions. "I'll get the Hokage."

* * *

Kakashi was staring at Lady Tsunade as she stared at the salve that Mari gave him. Mari sat behind the desk waiting before the Lady Tsunade spoke.

"This is amazing. Instead of healing it protects the skin from any damage."  
"Although it isn't perfected," Mira said leaning back.

Lady Tsunade blinked.

"I have to somehow make it last longer then a day otherwise it'll be useless." Mira looked stressed. "That's also why I'm here to see if they're other herbs that I can use."

Lady Tsunade smiled as she said I hope you find what you need here. I would like for you to teach me."

Mira beamed, "Of course." She got up and started collecting her stuff and skipped off with Kakashi tailing her.

Lady Tsunade eyes narrowed as she watches Mira leave. Something just didn't set well with her but she didn't want to be paranoid.

"Gemini," two ANBU's appeared. "I want one of you to watch Iruka and the other to watch our new guess."

* * *

Sasuke didn't wait for Naruto to come back from the mission Lady Tsunade sent him on. He didn't wait for Kakashi to show up to accompany him to see him. He wanted to see Iruka. And that's exactly what he was going to do.

Taking the stairs he slowly made his way to the third floor of the mental hospital.

"Damn," Sasuke said to himself. "Who would've being blind in one eye makes everything so difficult?"  
"It's because people like us, rely on what we have instead of what we don't have." Kakashi said appearing in front of him. "Nice to know that you can wait on me," Giving his one eye signature smile.

Sasuke just huffed, "Yeah whatever."

* * *

Iruka stared at the people who were walking around him and he wonders who they were.

"Yulee," he said. "Can I go outside?"

Yulee put down the tea pot and smile. "Sorry today is going to rain. We have to stay in today, but do you want to go for walk?"

Iruka beamed. "I'll take that as a yes."

Iruka literally skipped out of the room. He was so excited he wondered what he'll see next who he'll meet too.

When whirled around the corner he bumped into a male who looked about sixteen and he was pale and he had a duck butt hair.

_**Sasuke…**_Iruka blinked not sure who that person was, but he felt something tug in his chest, he was sad.

* * *

Sasuke looked at the grief stricken teacher and wish he could say something to ease Iruka-sensei pain, but he couldn't.

"Sasuke," Iruka touched his eye and say. "Gomenasai," Before he slumped over in a heap.

* * *

**Sorry I ended this so short, but it fit.**


	8. Chapter 7

**I finally got around to doing the last chapter. I read over and of course I saw how poorly written it was, so here you go. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Mission Mistake Chapter 7

Mira smiled as she heard her friend actually got a memory back. What she wondered was for how long. She didn't want Iruka to get his memories back too fast otherwise somebody will get hurt. Ah well, she shrug as one of her moths flew on her shoulder. I'm just here for Iruka and nobody else.

"So tell me, how is he?" The moth spoke up and told her the stories of the child-like sensei and the problems he cause, by accident and the tantrum he threw when he found himself in a dark room, and the way he bit that scar man because he thought he was taking him into the dark room. "Ah, our sensei is being very naughty." Mira chuckled she glanced outside to see two ANBU's outside her window. Mira rolled her eyes. And here I thought I was getting along nicely with the Hokage. Well she does have a right to be suspicious. Mira rolled her shoulders and walked to the door. "I'll just worry about that later."

* * *

Kakashi frowned. "So you suspect something is wrong with Mira?" Kakashi was skeptical, but at the same time he felt the same too. Something about Mira was rubbing him the wrong way and he didn't feel that way before.

"Look I know she's your guest and I want you to treat her that way. Make her think that you have no idea that she's suspected…"

"Of what," Kakashi said. "I think you're being just a little paranoid."

Lady Tsunade sighs, "Yeah I figured, but I don't want to risk it. And plus we don't really know her and I don't want just anybody coming and going out of my hospitals." If anything the people in the hospitals are her babies.

Kakashi sigh, "Okay." Well there wasn't much to say after that.

* * *

Mira disappeared after she went into the market and Gemini couldn't find her, so he had to report to the Hokage as soon as possible.

Mira smiled as she faded into the shadow. It's because I'm not really here is why you can never find me. Mira henge into a bird and flew off to see Iruka in private.

Flying on the window seal she saw him asleep. He looked so peaceful.

_Fog Jutsu. _

She materialized on his bed and said, "Iruka you're all mines." Taking him out of the bed the two disappeared before they were notice.

* * *

A woman who was beaten and battered, with bruises that had yet to heal stumbled into Konoha.  
Kotetsu cursed, "Mira?" He said startled. "What are you doing here?"

Mira didn't care about herself as she repeatedly slapped the guard hand. She was probably was going to die, but she wanted to save Iruka if she wasn't too late.

"You know Iruka don't you?" The man nodded. "Then you have to save him."

"What," before Kotetsu got the question out she leaped up and tackled somebody behind him.

* * *

After hearing Iruka went missing. Kakashi took of knowing that it had to be Mira, because he had just received news that she too was missing. Kakashi search all over the village and found Kotetsu with, a beat up Mira?

Kakashi was confused at the sight. It had to have been an illusion.  
Mira, leapt at him and she performed a jutsu on him and he ended up in the past:

"_**You stupid bitch," The sound of glass braking startled a small little girl out of bed. **_

"_**What's wrong with you, that's the third dish this week," A woman yelled as she bent down to get the broken dished off the floor.**_

"_**Shut up you whore," The man slapped the women and she fell on the left over shard of the dish.**_

"_**Mommy?" The little girl who turned out to be Mira.**_

"_**Go to bed sweetie," Her mom said sharply.**_

_**Her dad mock her, "**_**Go to be honey, **_**Yeah go to bed know that your mom is a fucking whore." **_

_**Mira went to bed know that tomorrow was going to be the same. They wake up in a fake little world of happiness before it goes to hell again and again and again. **_

_**Little Mira went to bed and she never saw her shadow raise above her and laid down beside her for a short time before it'd hovered around the girl before settling besides her. Mira jumped as she saw the boy.**_

"_**Who are you," she asks shyly.**_

"_**I'm whoever you want me to be," the boy said.**_

_**Mira smile obviously please with what the boy just said.**_

"_**Then your name is Jile and you can be my older brother." **_

_**Jile smiles before disappearing. This time appearing in the kitchen where their parents were at. The couple looked at the boy before they screamed bloody murder.**_

Kakashi gasp and said, "He's you."

Mira nodded before her body started to crumble in on it self. "I won't be me because Jile is slow taking over, my from and I'll soon die."

Kotetsu was at a lost because he didn't understand what was happening, but Kakashi…

"Is there anything I can do?" It was clear that the girl's body was far gone, but maybe…

"Kill Jile and it'll put an end to it, or kill me," Mira said.

"No other way to do this huh," Kakashi said standing up.

"No other way," She sighs and her legs disappeared.

Kakashi picks her up, "Well I have no intention of killing you. You're not the enemy although he's apart of you."

Kakashi sighs, 'I guess that's what it means to have a heart. Sympathy.'

"Can you tell me where Jile is?" Kakashi asked as he leapt on a nearby roof.

"He's on top of that Monument," Mira looked at Kakashi. "I almost forgot, the genjutsu will completely destroyed after I'm dead. So don't miss."

Kakashi sat Mira down. "It's ashamed that this happen."

Mira smiled and nodded, indeed it was ashamed.

Kakashi eyes set on Iruka and then he focused on Jile. It was time to end this mayhem and settle down a bit.

Kakashi put a chidori in Jile back. "You did your job by taking care of Mira, but you went too far, it ends now."

The look on Jile face was a sad, but angry one. Jile turned into dust and so did Mira. Was there anything to learn about this? Most likely not, it's too confusing to understand what just happen and that was coming from a genius himself.

"Ughh," Iruka squirm on the ground. It didn't matter what happened as long as Iruka was safe.

"Kakashi," Iruka looked at him with bleary eyes.

"Go to sleep, I'll explain later."


End file.
